deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black
Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black 'is the fourteenth episode of Death Battle. It was sponsored by Gamefly, where users can rent up to 4 games for $15.95 a month. This special episode focused on infamous real-life teen pop stars Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black. Description Screwattack ''Episode 14 - The most famous teen pop star ever meets the YouTube sensation behind the worst song ever made! Logically, they must fight to the death in one of our most brutal match-ups yet! YouTube Episode 14 - The most famous teen pop star ever meets the YouTube sensation behind the worst song ever made! Logically, they must fight to the death! It's Bieber VS Black in one of the most brutal DEATH BATTLE match-ups, yet! Disclaimer Note: The following is meant for satirical, parody, and entertainment purposes. All characters and events, even those based on real people, are fictional. This is meant to be enjoyed and not promote disrespect. The opinions expressed in this program do not reflect those of Revision3 or ScrewAttack Entertainment LLC. The Following program contains crude language and jokes. Due to its content it should not be viewed by anyone who may take offense to anything. Interlude (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) 'Boomstick: You know what I hate more than stupid tween pop stars? Absolutely goddamn nothing! ' Wiz: Like Justin Bieber, the young pop sensation, and Rebecca Black, the girl who took YouTube by storm. 'Boomstick: I hate 'em even more than my blood-sucking ex-wife! ' Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Justin Bieber Wiz: In 2007, Justin Bieber was discovered by marketing executive Scooter Braun by complete accident. Under the tutelage of his mentor, Usher Raymond, IV, Bieber spent a year training before becoming the biggest teen hit since Hannah Montana. '''Boomstick: Why?! Why is he so popular?!? Wiz: His single titled "Baby" is the most viewed video on YouTube with nearly 600,000,000 hits. Boomstick: I mean, it's just a kid singing out-of-tune songs, saying "Girl" and "Baby" over and over again! A brief part of the song "Baby" is played. '' (*Cues Never Let You Go (Instrumental)*) Wiz: His premature fame has prompted a vast line of merchandise, ranging from lunch boxes, squiggly straws, T-Shirts and a perfume line that is shaped like... '''Boomstick: ...a vagina. ' Wiz: ...Right. But that's not the strangest of his products. A lock of his hair once sold for $40,000. Boomstick: What!? No! G-Goddamnit! That is the biggest waste of money I've ever heard of! ' Wiz: True, unless they're planning to clone him. '''Boomstick: No, that's even worse! Why would anyone want more than one of this musical abomination roaming this planet!? ' Wiz: Anyway, the hair toured the world collecting bids with its own bodyguard to protect it from crazy fangirls. 'Boomstick: Oh yes! Heaven forbid someone assassinate the lock of precious hair! ' Wiz: And speaking of his fans, they really are crazy. The most passionate call themselves "Beliebers". 'Boomstick: ...You're kidding! ' Wiz: They have even been known to trample and injure others in rabid zerg rushes. 'Boomstick: That's it! I'm done, Wiz! I... I can't go on in this world when this... this is what is popular! ' Wiz: Also, several of these "Beliebers" are so crazy, sometimes they even try to hurt Bieber. In one concert, a fan hurled a water bottle at Bieber, traumatizing him for life and inflicting a fear of thrown objects. To capitalize on this, another audience started chucking so much crap, he refused to perform. Once, he even got into a fistfight with an older man who attacked him, and he threatens paparazzi in his spare time. He will not hesitate to use force on even his most loyal fans. ' '''Boomstick: Well, I guess that gives him one good redeeming quality at least. ' Wiz: Yet despite all the crap he gets, he still gets on stage to give a show. Boomstick: A horrible, horrible life-scarring show. ' ''The clip from "CSI" where Bieber gets shot is played. '' Wiz: Feel better? '''Boomstick: ''(chuckles) Yep. Category:Death battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Ben Singer Rebecca Black (*Cues Friday instrumental*) Wiz: Rebecca Black's mother paid $4,000 to have Ark Music Factory create a music video starring her daughter. The single, "Friday", received more than 160,000,000 views in mere months, making Rebecca a viral star for what is considered the worst song ever made. Boomstick: For $4,000, I can come up with a better song than that crap! Wiz: Though Black is an early riser, she seems to have an extreme case of ADHD. She cannot focus on one thing for very long. While waiting for the bus to go to School, she completely forgot what she was doing and wound up going to a party with her friends after seeing them drive by, skipping class in the process. Boomstick: Whoa, that kid looks way too young to be driving! wiz: She is also incredibly indecisive. She can't even figure out where to sit. Boomstick: But when she finally makes up her mind, she makes the worst possible choice. Wiz: Instead of sitting in the car like a normal person, she stands in the back seat, even while, quote-unquote, "cruising down the highway". Keep in mind, the average speed limit of a highway in the Unites States is 60mph. Boomstick: This chick is crazy! Wiz: Recently, she was betrayed by her own mentor, AKA Fat Usher, when he tried charging viewers to watch the "Friday" video. In response, Black claimed copyright and took the video down. Boomstick: Yeah, good use of $4,000 there. Wiz: She also enjoys a big bowl of cereal every morning and was nominated for MTV's favorite animated GIF award. Boomstick: If that's a real award, I need my Boomstick GIF stat! Wiz: But the worst is yet to come. Rebecca Black is a "Belieber". Boomstick: ...What? Wiz: Justin Bieber is her idol. Boomstick: Ahh, goddamnit! Rebecca Black: "I hope you cut yourself and I hope you get an eating disorder so you'll look pretty." DEATH BATTLE! Bieber is looking across the city just like the title screen of Megaman 2. Black shows up and sees her idol. She giggles and run towards Bieber, only to get sprayed in the face by his perfume. FIGHT! Black kicks Bieber in the groin but this doesn't do anything. Bieber punches Black 3 times, knocking her into a trash can where a wooden staff comes out. Bieber grabs it and begins hitting Black with it, only for her to counter and throw a water bottle at him, followed by a bowl of cereal. Bieber is knocked backwards and both him and Black wind up on the back of a truck. Bieber punches Black into a pile of trash cans and crates. A pipe comes out and Black emerges with a knife. She throws it into Bieber's leg and batters him with the pipe but Bieber punches her away and the pipe destroys an arcade game, causing a sword to appear, which he picks up. A young boy in a car drives up and Black, being the indecisive girl that she is, jumps in the car and stands in the back seat. the car drives towards Bieber and rams him into the wall, causing Black to fly into the wall as well. As Black's body slides down the wall, the Jonas Brothers show up. Kevin Jonas: 'Wha- The car explodes, killing the Jonas Brothers and sending the sword flying through the air. We then cut to a baseball field. '''Commentator: '''And now, ladies and gentlemen, Miley Cyrus! Miley Cyrus walks up to the batting square but the sword impales her though the head and she falls to the floor. M-M-M-MONSTER K.O.! Results '''Boomstick: We just set a Death Battle record! ' Wiz: Not only did Bieber and Black take each other out, but also Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers and some poor 13 year old driver. While Bieber's famed fear of thrown objects kept him at a distance, Black's indecisiveness and daredevil recklessness ruined any chance she had. '''Boomstick: I dunno, Wiz. At least Rebecca turned him into roadkill before giving the wall a face high-five. Wiz: A face high... what? Black did a horrific job! Boomstick: Well, let's let the audience decide on who sucked the most. ''' Wiz: Leave a common detail on who you think was the most pathetic. '''Boomstick: This fight really popped! Y-You know, 'cause... they're pop stars and... they blew up... Wiz: This battle is a draw. Trivia *This is the first and only Death Battle to feature real-life people in a satirical battle. *This is the second time in which 2 combatants, each of the opposite gender, are pitted against each other; the first was Boba Fett vs Samus Aran, and the next two were Starscream VS Rainbow Dash and Gaara VS Toph. *This is the second Death Battle Episode to have both the episode's main combatants die, the first being Goomba vs Koopa Troopa, and the third being Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Wily. *This was the second Death Battle to officially end as a draw, the first being Goomba vs Koopa Troopa. *This is also the first and only Monster KO in the series unless one were to count Death Battle vs the World. *This was also the only episode for viewers to decide who won as Boomstick told them to comment on who was the worst. *All of the character sprites were from the video game adaptation of Scott Pilgrim vs the World with the celebrities faces pasted over the character sprites. Category:Death battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Ben Singer Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Joke Battles